If Only Once
by karatekid1018
Summary: "You're wrong, Kurt," Finn replied, guilt flaring in his eyes. "I've crushed your dreams too much in the past…if only once, I just want to help you achieve them." Finn knows that he's disappointed Kurt in the past. He hopes that this will make up for it. 3x22 SPOILERS! Klaine, Furt brotherly goodness


**So, I was watching "Nationals" again (one of my favorite episodes of Glee, even if there was no Klaine kiss). I remembered that Finn had one thousand dollars for his and Rachel's honeymoon, which never happened. Then, I got to thinking…what did he use the money for?**

** Then this happened inside my head. And I imagined that I'd make you all cry.**

** This is going to be fun.**

** Enjoy!**

Finn climbed back into his car, feeling hollow. Rachel was gone, and their wedding was cancelled.

_I still have $1,000, _he remembered, his eyes widening. _Holy crap, what am I going to use it for? _

He could've used it for those new X-Box controllers that actually made it hurt when you got shot in Call of Duty, or maybe a _new _X-Box.

_No_, he thought. _This money was supposed to be used on something important, so it's going to be_.

And then it hit him, and he couldn't drive home fast enough.

"Kurt!" he called into the house. He immediately heard moaning coming from the kitchen and pinched the bridge of his nose. "BLAINE! KURT! I'M COMING IN THERE, SO MAKE YOURSELVES DECENT!"

And sure enough, when he entered, the two boys were blushing profusely, Blaine nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Finn!" Kurt said angrily, the look in his eyes making Finn's stomach clench in fear of his step-brother's wrath. "This better be important!"

"It is," Finn said with a slight nod towards the table. "Have a seat."

"Gee, where have I heard that before?" Blaine joked, eliciting a laugh from the two step-brothers.

"So," Finn began. "As you know, Rachel and I are not getting married."

"Praise Grilled Cheesus," Kurt said with a fake Southern accent, lifting his hands to the sky.

"You are adorable," Blaine commented, pecking Kurt on the cheek. Blushing copiously, Kurt turned back towards Finn.

"Well, I have one thousand dollars that I was going to use for our honeymoon that we don't need anymore," Finn said. "So, I've been thinking about what it could be used for, and…I want to give it to you."

Kurt froze in shock, his hand interlaced with Blaine's, who was equally surprised.

"What?" Kurt asked. Finn smiled sheepishly.

"I want you to use it to go to New York. I know you'll probably need more than $1,000, but…it's a start," he replied, holding out a small, thick white envelope. "Take it."

"Finn…but, I can't go to New York. I didn't get accepted to NYADA," Kurt pointed out, his voice shaking a bit. Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles soothingly, whispering something comforting to him that Finn couldn't hear. Finn chuckled slightly.

"Kurt, don't play games. I know."

"Know what?" Kurt asked warily.

"I know that you have a letter from Tisch sitting in your desk drawer," Finn admitted. "And you haven't opened it. You don't want to feel like you're settling for anything other than your first choice, Kurt, and I know that how you feel because I know _you_. But this is your dream, Kurt. You can't give it up just because you were rejected once."

"He's right, honey," Blaine interjected, his thumb still stroking Kurt's knuckles. "If J.K. Rowling had given up after getting rejected so many times, Harry Potter wouldn't exist."

"Of _course_ you'd reference Harry Potter," Kurt fake-groaned, kissing Blaine lightly once before turning his gaze back to Finn. "How did you know?"

"I was the one who had gotten the mail that day, Kurt," Finn pointed out. Kurt slapped himself on the forehead with a sigh and a slight chuckle. "Anyway, Kurt, you're going to go get that letter. You're going to open, read the word "Congratulations", then throw it and most likely start making out with Blaine-by the way, if you do, I will treat you both like cats and use a spray bottle."

Blaine chuckled heartily, pecking Kurt's temple before sending him upstairs to get his letter. He was back in no time at all, the envelope clutched tightly in his soft hands.

"Well," he said as he sat back down next to Blaine, who wound his arm around Kurt's waist. "…This is it. This really is my last chance."

"They have to have accepted you, Kurt," Blaine said reassuringly. "Burt told me you sent them your video of "Not the Boy Next Door", and just because NYADA was too stupid to accept someone as amazing as you doesn't mean that Tisch will be."

Kurt sighed thankfully, kissing Blaine sweetly before nervously ripping the top off of his envelope. He pulled out the letter, his eyes scanning over the words before widening.

"I…I got in. I got in!" Kurt shouted gleefully, diving into Blaine's arms with a joyful cry. Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly, a few tears escaping his scrunched eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," he said, stroking Kurt's back. "I knew you'd get in, I had a good feeling about Tisch."

Kurt pulled away, wiping tears from below his eyes.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt said. "What I don't get is…you don't owe me anything. Why not just use the money to let Dad and Carole go on their cancelled honeymoon or something?"

"You're wrong, Kurt," Finn replied, guilt flaring in his eyes. "I've crushed your dreams too much in the past…if only once, I just want to help you achieve them."

It only took seconds for Kurt to fly out of his seat and into Finn's arms, crying and muttering thank you's and gushing about how he was the best brother ever.

He wasn't in the past, he knew that. But for once…Finn felt like he _was _the best brother ever.

**ALL THE FURT GOODNESS IS MAKING ME GET CAVITIES WHY?**

** Review?**


End file.
